


Fotografie notturne

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Yuri!!! on Ice Viktor Nikifor/Yuuri Katsuki #aftersexTitolo: Fotografie notturneFandom: Yuri!!! on IcePairing: Viktor x YuuriChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: #aftersex





	Fotografie notturne

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice Viktor Nikifor/Yuuri Katsuki #aftersex  
> Titolo: Fotografie notturne  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! on Ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: #aftersex

Viktor ormai era sempre più consapevole che mai avrebbe potuto resistere all'incredibile calore di il suo Yuuri era dotato, l'opprima fin dentro i più nascosti e dispersi meandri della sua mente che cadevano sempre più vittima del bollente giapponese.  
Il russo era completamente estasiato cibandosi del piacere che quel meraviglioso e sensuale ragazzo che l'aveva stregato sotto ogni punto di vista.  
«Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuri!» Cosa doveva fare in quegli istante? Se non gridare quel nome? I brividi che provava quando gli veniva dentro percorrevano ogni angolo della sua schiena esplodendo come una bomba nello stesso istante in cui gli veniva dentro.

*~~~*

Come avrebbe potuto non immortalare quell'istante? Per Viktor era impossibile resistere alla tentazione quando il viso del suo fidanzato era così rilassato dopo quelle intere nottate, doveva assolutamente immortalare quel momento unico che rendeva il volto di Yuuri il più seducente dell'intero creato.  
Aprì il suo profilo di instagram e con il tag #aftersex pubblicò la foto che testimoniava l'intensità della serata trascorsa e fatto questo si addormentò al fianco del ragazzo più fantastico del mondo.


End file.
